Embodiments herein generally relate to toner image production machines, and more particularly, concerns modular toner image production machines. The apparatus includes image output terminal(s), feeder module(s), finisher module(s), and one or more registration module(s).
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2004/0109699, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses that in a typical toner image production machine, such as an electrostatographic reproduction machine, a photoconductive member is charged to a substantially uniform potential so as to sensitize the surface thereof. The charged portion of the photoconductive member is exposed to a light image of an original document being reproduced. Exposure of the charged photoconductive member selectively dissipates the charge thereon in the irradiated areas. This process records an electrostatic latent image on the photoconductive member corresponding to the informational areas contained within the original document. After the electrostatic latent image is recorded on the photoconductive member, the latent image is developed by bringing a developer material into contact therewith.
Generally, the developer material is made from toner particles adhering triboelectrically to carrier granules. The toner particles are attracted from the carrier granules to the latent image forming a toner powder image on the photoconductive or image bearing member. The toner powder image is then transferred at an image transfer station, from the photoconductive member, to a copy substrate such as a copy sheet of paper.
Thereafter, heat or some other treatment is applied to the toner particles at a fusing station to permanently fuse and affix the toner powder image to the copy sheet or substrate. The copy sheet or substrate typically is fed automatically from a stack supply thereof, along a sheet transport path that includes a sheet registration subassembly, to the image transfer station where the toner image is transferred from the image bearing member onto a first side of the copy sheet. As discussed above, after such toner image transfer, the copy sheet is moved along the sheet path to the fusing station of the machine where the toner image is fused and affixed to the copy sheet. In machines with duplex copying capability, the sheet path usually includes a sheet inverter, and the copy sheet after leaving the fusing station, is inverted at the inverter and re-fed to the transfer station in proper orientation for receiving a second toner image on a second side of the copy sheet. In either case, the copy sheet with the fused toner image or images on it is then forwarded to an output tray or finishing station. High quality output copies typically require proper and high quality registration of the toner image or images on the copy sheet.
To achieve such registration, the copy sheet must be transported in a timed and registered manner to the sheet registration subassembly and to the transfer station each time, and sheet drive mechanisms along the sheet path have to function without slippage. Presence and proximity sensors can be used for assisting the achievement of such proper and timed registration of each copy sheet.